Crimson Tide
by VivalaB
Summary: A lack of dress code compliance in the bedroom causes a rift between Olivia and Alex. Femslash Alert.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: We've all been there……

**Thanks:** To everyone for reading, especially those on my Yahoo Group, vivalab, you' guys rock!

**Crimson Tide**

By vivalaB

_**

* * *

**__**Day One**_

Her back was pressed against the pillar in the living room as Olivia kissed her hungrily, simultaneously unbuttoning her blouse.

Alex moaned as Olivia sucked her tongue deeply into her mouth and slid her hands over the smooth skin of Olivia's naked back. A trail of clothing littered the floor between the apartment door and their current location, a few steps from Olivia's bedroom.

Olivia tore her mouth away and pushed the silky material down the blonde's arms. She reached behind the slender frame and unclasped the pale blue bra, exposing high, firm breasts to the cool room air. She reached for the button on Alex' trousers, but a hand covered her own. She looked into dark framed eyes and shook her head, "You okay?" she breathed out.

Alex nodded, leaning forward and kissing her, "I just need to go to the bathroom," she said, slipping out from Olivia's hold and moving to the bedroom.

Olivia followed, "Need a hand?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex smiled, "Not this time," she replied, as she entered the bathroom.

Olivia removed the rest of her clothing and slipped under the covers waiting for her girlfriend. She looked at the closed bathroom door and clasped her hands loosely over her toned stomach. She closed her eyes, thinking of the dinner she and Alex had shared almost a month ago where a lot of good wine resulted in loose lips and heartfelt confessions. They had kissed that night and felt no regret the next morning and here they were, a couple. A happy couple who couldn't keep their hands off one another. She opened her eyes as she heard the door snick closed and smiled reflexively, until she noticed the borrowed t-shirt and panties Alex was wearing.

Alex stepped around the bed and eased in beside her, snuggling against her naked body.

Olivia plucked at the t-shirt, "A little over dressed counselor, this establishment enforces a strict, bedtime dress code," she teased, moving her hands underneath the thin material.

Alex reached up and stopped the questing hands, smiling at her girlfriend, "We had such a long day, would you mind if we just snuggled under the sheets and got some sleep?" she asked, running her hand along Olivia's stomach.

Olivia stared at her in disbelief, wondering where her hot and horny girlfriend of the last twenty minutes had just gone, she was conscious of Alex watching her so she smiled, "Of course not," she lied as she lay back on the pillow, a blonde limpet attached to her side.

Olivia closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, her clit was twitching and she could feel sticky wetness coating her inner thighs. The hand stroking her side and skimming the underside of her breast wasn't helping either, it was going to be a long night.

_**Day Two**_

Elliot pulled the car to a stop and looked at his partner through the windshield.

Olivia was kneeling on the perp's back as she cuffed him, having just chased him three blocks. She dragged him to his feet and threw him against the car.

"Easy on the paint work, partner," he called, watching her with concern. This had been a long and tough morning, it hadn't helped that his partner had prowled around like a caged tiger for most of it, snapping at everyone. The dark circles under her eyes shone through her concealer and he was pretty sure she hadn't slept. He had asked her repeatedly if she was okay, always receiving a brush off with a frustrated glare. He sighed as she sank heavily into the passenger seat, their suspect safely ensconced in the back.

"Why don't you just tell her," Abbie said for the tenth time in the last two minutes.

Alex chewed the piece of chicken slowly as she considered her answer, "I can't," she replied quietly.

Abbie took a large bite of her grilled steak sandwich and glared at her best friend. She swallowed and smacked her lips noisily together, "That is the best steak outside of Texas," she declared.

"A little _south in your mouth_ at lunch time never hurts," Alex said smiling.

Abbie nodded her head, "_Tell her,"_ she said, licking the sauce from her lips.

Alex pushed her chair back and lifted a white napkin as she moved over to the visitors chair, "Stand up," she ordered.

Abbie looked up at her defiantly, but stood anyway.

Alex raised a hand and held the dark haired woman's dimpled jaw lightly as she dabbed the sauce away from her lips, "You're worse than a two year old," she snorted.

Olivia stood in the doorway, watching the intimate gesture, noting their close proximity. She coughed, deliberately as she entered, "Hope I'm not interrupting," she said, shooting daggers at Abbie.

Alex whipped her head round, "_Liv!"_ she said, surprise evident in her tone.

Olivia moved into the office and stood awkwardly at the edge of the desk, she looked between her girlfriend and her friend, "I just dropped by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch," she said, ignoring the dark haired woman as she sat down in the chair.

Alex smiled apologetically, "We just ate, sorry…I thought you and Elliot were going to be tied up interviewing all day," she said, moving towards her.

Olivia nodded, "We got a break, arrested him a little while ago," she glanced over at the smirking brunette again. She tried to read the expression on Alex's face and was dismayed to find she couldn't, "See you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Alex shook her head, "I have to work late, tomorrow?" she asked.

Olivia felt her heart crack as she nodded, "Sure," she answered, looking into bright blue eyes and trying to read them. They stood motionless for a few long minutes, just looking at one another.

"Hurry up and kiss your girl Benson, don't they teach you Yankee's manners?" Abbie drolled.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex gently on the lips before pulling back and smiling weakly, "Bye," she whispered.

Alex nodded, watching as Olivia left the room with her shoulders slumped.

"You should have told her," Abbie said loudly in frustration, shaking her head.

Olivia stopped in her tracks at the words, thankful she was in the hallway and out of sight. She closed her eyes briefly, willing the hurt away before walking slowly towards the elevators.

_**Day Three**_

The following day Olivia sat at her desk tapping a pen loudly against her desk, oblivious to the irritating, repetitive noise she was making.

"_Liv…Liv!"_ Elliot shouted, raising his hands in frustration.

Olivia glared at him, "What?" she barked.

He shook his head, looking at his partner and frowning, "Come with me," he said, rising from the chair and lifting his jacket. He waited patiently for Olivia to put down her pen and join him at the door.

She moved slowly towards him, "Where are we going?" she asked impatiently.

Olivia stared at the heavy blue punch bag before looking over at her partner, "You're gonna stand there and watch me?" she asked.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, until I think you've got rid of whatever it is that's eating you up," he replied smugly.

Olivia raised both glove covered fists and swung a mean right at the hanging bag. She quickly got into a rhythm and spent the next twenty minutes pummeling away, sweat pouring down her face.

Alex stood inside the door of the 16th precinct's ground floor gym and watched her girlfriend beat the tar out of the leather bag. She admired Olivia's fine form in blue running shorts and a red t-shirt as she moved with panther like grace around the bag.

As Olivia danced on light feet around the bag she noticed the beautiful blonde standing at the door and stopped. She made eye contact with Alex and couldn't contain the smile that instantly broke out across her face at the sight.

Elliot looked up from the bench he was lying on as the sudden silence descended across the room. He looked over at his partner, following her smiling gaze and spotted their ADA walking slowly towards her.

Alex stood beside the mat, raking her eyes over Olivia's toned form, she swallowed involuntary as she noticed the erect nipples poking through her soaked t-shirt. She watched as Olivia lifted a gloved hand and clumsily wiped hair away from her sweaty brow.

"Can I help you, Counselor," Olivia asked evenly as she remembered the scene she had witnessed the previous day.

Alex was taken aback by the aloofness in Olivia's voice, she had come over to invite her for dinner, ready to tell her everything. She reached out a hand and tucked few loose strands behind Olivia's ear, "I came over to see if you'd like to have dinner with me, at my place," she asked, smiling into deep, brown orbs.

Olivia was about to say, _'yes'_, when images of Alex and Abbie flooded her brain. She shook her head, "I can't, I'm sorry," she replied instead, returning her focus to the bag.

Alex looked at her, feeling her stomach drop at Olivia's dismissive behavior, "Another time then," she said quietly as she turned away and headed for the door.

Elliot watched the scene unfold, studying his partner as she followed Alex's departure with a hanging head, sorrow clearly evident in her posture. He got up from the bench and moved over to her.

"Are you two okay?" he asked carefully.

Olivia turned her head and looked at him, unable to hide her sadness, "No," she choked out.

He put his arms around her and rocked her gently.

Alex stood open mouthed at the door, having returned almost immediately, determined to find out why Olivia couldn't have dinner with her. She saw the answer with her own eyes as her emotions threatened to overspill. She turned and walked away, feeling her heart heave with sadness.

_**Day Four**_

They made no attempt to see or speak to each other the next day, both women lost in their own thoughts about the other.

Alex spent most of the day avoiding Abbie, she appreciated her friend's concern, but didn't want to think about Olivia anymore. She had spent a long, lonely sleepless night doing that already.

Olivia spent a similar day avoiding Elliot's questions about Alex, she had told him they had started dating, but it hadn't worked out and begged him to stop asking her about it.

Elliot had agreed, but was eager to speak to the blonde ADA and find out what she had done to his partner.

Elliot moved along the hallway, looking for his target and spotted her at the end of the corridor. Just as he was about to call her name, a hand touched his back.

"Can't you leave it alone?" Abbie asked him pointedly.

Elliot looked at her blankly, "What?" he asked the tall brunette.

Abbie dragged him into her office and closed the door, she stared at him, "You know Stabler, I thought you were the last honest man…devoted husband and father, good catholic boy…but you're just like the rest," she said, shaking her head disdainfully.

"Abbie, what are you talking about?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Abbie snorted, "_You and Liv?_ Your torrid little affair that broke my best friend's heart," she replied.

Elliot shook his head, "You're nuts, Liv's in love with Alex…a fool can see that," he paused and smiled at her, "Even a southern one," he said.

Abbie frowned, "You mean…" she trailed off as understanding set in.

Elliot shook his head, "Of course not..Alex is the one that cut Liv off because of you!" he said, going on to explain what his partner had told him about interrupting their lunch two days ago.

Abbie had listened and then laughed loudly, "Oh God, this is just too good," she said as she explained everything to an equally amused Elliot.

_**Day Five**_

Olivia approached the office with a flutter in her stomach, even though it had only been one day, she missed Alex deeply . Elliot had asked her to drop off their DD5's as he had a parent meeting at the school, she had no alternative but to agree. She was thankful it was early evening and the DA's building was quiet, most of the law officials having left for the day.

She knocked lightly on the door and entered, her eyes immediately drawn to the figure at the desk.

"Hi, I brought the _5's_," Olivia said, standing inside the door and holding the paperwork aloft.

Alex looked up in surprise at her unexpected, yet most welcome visitor. She smiled, "Thanks," she said, moving out from behind her desk.

Olivia remained rooted to her spot at the door, looking at the attractive ADA. She was stunning as always, even at this hour of the day. Alex was dressed in a tailored, mixed light colored jacket and matching skirt with heels. Olivia looked at the legs on display and felt he resolve weaken.

Alex moved towards her, recognizing the look on her face and inwardly smiled, she loved how Olivia raked her eyes over her body. She stopped a foot away from her and held out her hand, palm up.

Olivia looked at her hand and frowned before remembering the reason for her visit and handed over the files.

Alex accepted them and turned away, placing them on her desk. She wanted to say more to Olivia but couldn't forget what she had seen in the gym, she looked over her shoulder, "Anything else?" she asked coolly.

Olivia shook her head, thinking she must be keen to get rid of her, "No," she said and turned towards the door.

Alex sighed, "You could have just told me about you and Elliot," she said quietly.

Olivia spun round, _"What?"_ she asked, closing the door and crossing the room towards her.

"You told me they were just rumors, what was I? A dalliance into lesbian land?" she asked icily, taking a step closer.

Olivia frowned, _" _Elliot's my best friend…speaking of which, if you had just told me about Abbie, I would have understood…I'm a big girl Counselor, you didn't need to string me along," she retorted angrily.

"_Are you mental?"_ Alex asked frowning, wondering what Olivia was talking about.

Olivia shook her head and turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me," Alex ordered, reaching out and grabbing Olivia's arm.

Olivia spun quickly, throwing off Alex's restraining hand.

Their eyes locked as the tension between them swelled to a crescendo, breathing became labored as they glanced at each other's parted lips hungrily.

Olivia stepped purposefully forward, crushing their bodies together and reaching for Alex's head with both hands, holding her firmly in place as she kissed her savagely.

Alex moaned at the contact, reaching for the lapels of the leather coat and pushing it off urgently as Olivia's hands tore open the buttons on her fitted jacket, revealing the lacy patterned bra underneath.

Olivia let the coat fall behind her as she pushed Alex backwards, lifting her onto the desk.

Alex panted as she threw a hand out behind her, scattering files and paperwork to the floor as Olivia climbed on top and straddled her. Alex reached up and tore at the black shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction as she revealed silk covered breasts.

Olivia reached a hand between them and slid it between Alex's parted thighs, seeking out her goal as he mouth leaned forward and devoured Alex once more. They broke apart panting wildly as their need increased and Olivia's hand made contact with the damp underwear.

Alex gripped Olivia's head to her own and sucked her tongue eagerly into her mouth. Alex tore her mouth away, gasping for breath as Olivia's hand made contact with her lace covered centre. She released her hold and moved a hand to Olivia's arm, underneath her hiked up skirt.

Olivia pulled back instantly, searching the flushed face questioningly, "What?" she rasped before nuzzling her face between the bountiful breasts.

Alex moaned as Olivia licked a teasing path from her cleavage to her lips, "Period," she panted.

Olivia's heavy breathing blew across her heated face as she shook her head.

"I had my period," Alex rasped out as she held the body to her heaving chest.

Understanding flashed through Olivia's eyes and she grinned, "You shoulda just said," she whispered, moving her lips to a delicate ear and sucking the lobe lightly.

Alex groaned at the teasing sensation, _"I just did,"_ she breathed out, turning her head to capture Olivia's lips as she pushed her hand against her heated core once more.

_**The end**_

Thanks for reading. Did you spot the _Conviction_ parody?


End file.
